Dragons Of Light,Dark,And Earth
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Jimmy Neutron,Timmy Turner,Danny Fenton,Jenny Wakeman,Pit,Kasai,and Morgan all wake up transformed into dragons! What's going on? And why do they all bear the same black symbol on their shoulder? Rated T for language. R&R PLZ!
1. Transformations

Hey guys! I'm back! GOD i've been wanting to write this for a VERY LONG TIME! BTW some characters might my OOC. Sorry. *Shrugs* Anywho enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pit stirred in his sleep. His eyebrows furrowed. His whole body hurt. His wings felt strained. He began to grit his teeth. He gripped his sheets tightly. His whole body was gripped with pain. After a while it settled down and he fell asleep again.<p>

Pit's twin Kasai and friend Morgan were in the same situation. Morgan was almost in tears and Kasai was burrowing his face in his pillow which muffled his screaming. However,these angels weren't alone.

Four children on earth were in the same situation. A ten year old boy,an eleven year old boy,a fourteen year old boy and a sixteen year old girl. They tossed and turned in their beds. All in pain as the angels were. All of them were thinking the same question.

"What's going on!?"

Timmy squinted his eyes. Cosmo and Wanda were yelling about something. He was still exhausted from the strange pain from last night. He kinda wanted them to shut up. Eventually he heard Wanda shouting his name. He pulled his blanket over his head. He wanted to sleep. He was then startled by a terribly loud squaking noise.

He was so startled that his head hit the ceiling. He landed in his bed face-first. He opened his blue eyes and looked for the source of the sound. He saw that Cosmo had shape-shifted into a rooster. Again.

Timmy glared at his fairy and shouted. "What was that for!?"

Wanda floated over to him. "Um...Timmy? That's you right?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

He saw Cosmo and Wanda exchange worried glances.

**Timmy's Point Of View.**

I was both confused and a little angry. I hate it when Cosmo does that...but why are they so...worried? I started to stand up but ended up face planting on the floor. What the heck? i said aloud.

Wanda floated down to me. "Timmy. Look down at your...feet."

I was REALLY confused. I looked down and my jaw hit the floor. I had CLAWS!? WHAT!? I looked at Wanda expecting some kind of answer but instead she carried me to a mirror using her magic. I saw why Cosmo and Wanda were giving me such looks.

I was a bright red dragon! I was about as tall as my bed which was an improvement… I had two brown horns on my head. I had spines from my forehead down to my rump. They were brown and...pink… My eyes were still blue and they weren't slit. My tail had a blade shaped like a yellow star and my shoulder had a strange black symbol.I had two wings on my back. The membranes were red and the webbing was brown. I also noticed that my claws had a flame pattern.

I was freaking out. I think i was even hyperventilating or whatever Wanda called it. What the heck happened to me!? i shouted. Wanda said that she and Cosmo heard me screaming in the middle of the night and they checked on me. She said that they tried to wake me up but i wouldn't. Then they saw me turn into this thing right in front of them.

I was at a loss for words. I tried walking again but it felt like my legs were turned inside out. I wobbled but i managed to walk back to bed. I couldn't figure this out...but i knew someone who might be able too. He may be a scientist but dragons are lizards aren't they? I told Cosmo and Wanda what i thought we should do. I told them that we needed to go see Jimmy.

Wanda thought about it and decided it was the best course of action. Cosmo then asked about my parents. I rolled my eyes. They wouldn't even notice if i was gone. Cosmo and Wanda agreed and told me to say the word. I wish we were in Retroville! i shouted. In a flash we were gone.

* * *

><p>Carl and Sheen knocked on the door to Jimmy's house.<p>

His mom answered the door.

"Is Jimmy here?" Sheen asked.

Mrs. Neutron looked up and answered. "Yes he is but...he hasn't woken up yet."

Carl was confused. "But it's 1:30 in the afternoon."

Mrs Neutron nodded. "Come in boys. I have to go on a trip with Hugh. I was gonna leave Jimmy in charge. Be careful ok boys?"

Carl and Sheen nodded and Judy got into her car. "Wake Jimmy up. He should still be upstairs."

She said as they drove off. Carl and Sheen entered the house and shut the door but before they did...Cindy and Libby barged in.

Sheen almost fell over. "What are you two doing here?"

Cindy wanted to slap him. "Remember? Jimmy told ALL of us to be here. He wanted to have a small party or something."

Carl started climbing the stairs and Sheen didn't like the idea of the two girls being here. Carl then called out to Jimmy. He didn't answer.

Libby put her hand on her hip. "Is he seriously still asleep?"

Cindy rolled up her sleeve. "Not for much longer." she said as she stomped up the stairs.

When Cindy was out of sight, Goddard ran in barking.

Carl was startled. "What's Goddard doing down here? Doesn't he sleep with Jimmy until Jimmy tells him to wake up?"

Just then they heard Cindy scream. All three kids ran upstairs into Jimmy's room. What they saw was shocking. Laying in Jimmy's bed was a dragon.

This dragon was bright yellow with a red underbelly. It's horns were curved and had yellow and brown wings with a bolt on each one. It had spines running from it's head down to the end of it's tail. The spines were dark brown. On it's tail was a blade that resembled a lightning bolt. It's claws had a zigzag pattern. On it's shoulder was a strange black symbol.

The four kids were terrified. What was a dragon doing in Jimmy's room!?

Cindy was dumbfounded. "Dragons don't exist! At least i thought they didn't."

Goddard then came in and sniffed the dragon. Then he started licking it. What the kids really weren't expecting...was for Jimmy's voice to come from the dragon's mouth.

"Goddard! Knock it off!" the dragon giggled.

He then jolted up into a sitting position and went wide eyed. "What you guys doing in my room!?"

Cindy walked up to this dragon and slapped him across the face. Jimmy's dark blue eyes flared. "What was that for!?"

Cindy looked at the group and said "Yup that's him.

Jimmy replied with,"Of course it's me! Who else would i-"

He stopped and looked at his hand. Not only did he no longer have five fingers but he had claws and his skin was yellow!

Jimmy fell off his bed in surprise. "What!? What the heck did i do to give myself claws? "

He then looked at Goddard who walked in between the group and played a projection. It showed Jimmy flailing in his sleep and it showed him transforming into the dragon. Carl was hiding in Jimmy's closet while Sheen thought Jimmy looked cool.

Jimmy rubbed his forehead,which no longer was unproportionate. Jimmy also noticed he was taller. About a foot taller than his friends. He smiled to himself but thought about it when someone else broke the silence.

Another dragon barged into his room. "Jimmy! Dude is that you?" Jimmy recognized that voice.

"Timmy!?"

* * *

><p>Danny was running around his room. He was completely freaked out. He woke up after a night of agony and saw that he transformed into a dragon! He couldn't change back either. He realized he could still access his ghost powers but he didn't like being four-legged. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.<p>

Sam and Tucker barged into his room.

"Dude we got your call! You alright!?"

Danny glared at Tucker. "Do i look like i'm alright!?" he shouted baring his fangs as his eyes flashed green.

Sam pushed Tucker onto the ground and studied Danny.

At the moment he was a white dragon with two black horns and no spines. His underbelly was red. His wings were white with black webbing. His tail had no blade. His eyes were still blue and they weren't slit to Sam's surprise. He also had a strange black symbol on his shoulder.

"Danny. Go into your ghost form." she said.

Danny nodded. Two white halo rings appeared and changed his appearance.

Now he was a black dragon with a white underbelly. His horns became white as well. He also now had spines but they were just green flames. His eyes now glowed green. His wings now were black and green but his webbing was torn. His tail now had a green flame on it. The strange black symbol now glowed green.

Tucker was pretty freaked too. "How did this happen dude?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. I do know that i was in some serious pain last night. It could've been me turning into...this. Thank goodness Jazz and my parents went to a Ghost hunting convention."

Sam nodded. "At least we don't have to worry about that. However what should we do about you?"

Danny changed back. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Brad and Sheldon left the school worried. Jenny hadn't shown up in class today. They both decided to visit her house and see what was going on. They knocked on the door but no one answered. They then noticed that Mrs. Wakeman's car was gone. They assumed that they weren't home.<p>

Until they saw a motion in Jenny's window. Brad decided to just kick the door down.

"Was that necessary?" Sheldon asked.

Brad shrugged. "How else are we supposed to get in? Also look who's talking. I've seen the way you stalk Jenny."

Sheldon blushed.

Tuck then came running. "What's going on?" he yelled.

Brad facepalmed. "Tuck,go home."

Tuck shook his head.

Brad sighed knowing he wouldn't win an argument. "Alright. Come on. Let's see what's up with Jenny."

All three boys walked into the house. The saw that a light upstairs was on. They climbed the stairs and heard whimpering coming from Jenny's room.

Brad stopped the two others. "We can't just walk into her room."

Tucker asked why not.

Brad rolled his eyes. "You don't just walk into a girl's room!"

"B...Brad?" Jenny's voice came from the closed room.

Brad answered. "Jen? Are you alright? Why didn't you come to school?"

Jenny was silent for a minute. "Um...it's better if i show you. Are you alone?"

Brad was confused. "No. Why?"

Jenny sighed. "Good. I need all of you to see this. Come in."

Brad opened the door and all three came in. They were shocked when they saw a dragon in the room.

The dragon was sky blue with four silver horns. There were two on each side of it's head. They were curved downward...like ponytails. This dragon also had hair. It was silver and dark blue. It had a flame-like pattern. The dragon's wings followed that same pattern. This dragon had flame-like hair on it's tail tip. It's eyes were bright purple. It also wore some kind of metal brace on it's neck. The black mark on it's shoulder was also apparent.

When it spoke...it had Jenny's voice. Brad ran over to the dragoness. She was slightly shorter than him.

Tuck was screaming "Monster!" He then ran and hid under Jenny's bed.

Brad ignored his brother's antics. "Jen? Is that really you?"

Jenny's voice sounded strained. "Y...yes. It's me. I woke up like this and i kinda lost it."

Sheldon then ran over. "I wouldn't blame ya! I would lose it a bit myself if i suddenly woke up as a dragon!"

Jenny then interrupted. "The strangest thing was last night. I was in so much pain...i'd never felt anything like it! It even felt worse than the time i put those nerves on myself. It scared me."

Tuck poked his head out. He looked a little relieved.

Brad looked at Sheldon. "What should we do?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No clue. This isn't really my profession."

Jenny looked down. She closed her eyes.

"What's going on with me?"

* * *

><p>The four kids were unaware of the three dragons and two goddesses that were watching them.<p>

One of the dragons was bright silver with black paws and a gold underbelly. His two horns were brown and he had black spines running down to his tail. His eyes were baby blue and his wings were silver and gold. He had a black symbol on his shoulder. His tail had a golden blade.

Next to him was a black dragon with ruby-red eyes and a dark blue underbelly. His horns were the same as the dragon next to him except that they were dark gray. His paws and spines were white. His wings were black and dark blue. His shoulder marking was bright red to contrast with his black scales. His tail blade was bright red as well. Both were wearing laurel crowns.

The final dragon watching the children was a female. She was dark purple with a blue underbelly. She had six blue horns that curved upwards. Three on each side of her head. She had three black spines. She also had bright green eyes and claws. Her wings were blue with a black flame pattern.

She wore a choker,one bracer on each of her front legs,and one on her tail. Each had six green gems. Her tail had three blades. Two blue and one black. She bore that same black mark as the others but she also had a dark gray marking on her right eye.

This dragoness bared her fangs. Seeing this happen to the others. Morgan really wasn't happy.


	2. Elemental Pain

Hey guys! oh my god this is over 3000 words? *Dies* Anyway i'm really enjoying writing this. BTW characters are getting hurt in this chapter. So. YAY character torture. Hope you enjoy! Bye!

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

><p>Pit,Morgan,and Kasai had woken up as dragons and Kasai blamed Morgan. They all ran downstairs and told Palutena. Viridi just happened to be visiting. All three angels had face palmed when they saw that. Well face pawed. Now the five were watching as they saw four other kids have the same thing happen. Three boys and a girl.<p>

Morgan was really mad. "Why the hell is this happening to four kids human kids!? Also why do they all have my symbol!? Including you two!" she yelled pointing her claws at Pit and Kasai.

The two brothers looked at their shoulders where the symbol was. Morgan was also irritated that a ten year old and an eleven year old child was gonna be involved. Pit smiled at that. It showed that Morgan did have a heart.

Palutena shook her head. "Well,were gonna need to get these kids together if we can figure this out. Especially since Morgan can't change back."

Morgan swept her tail across the floor. "Well,that's an issue too. I'll go get the kids together."

Both angel boys gave her a look.

Then Palutena chimed in again. "No,we'll split it up. Pit and Kasai? You go get the two younger boys. Morgan? You go get the two teenagers."

Morgan stood up. "Fine. Come on guys. Let's go."

Pit stopped her. "Um...we can't fly still...right?"

Palutena wasn't sure. "It's possible you can now because your dragon wings are bigger."

Pit and Kasai looked excited. Morgan smiled and rolled her eyes. She then jumped outside,spread her wings and took off for Amity Park.

Pit and Kasai jumped and spread their wings and were so happy to see that they could fly! They high fived...well high three'd. Then they took off for Retroville.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was surprised. Seeing Timmy as a dragon...he did not see that coming. Apparently,neither did his friends.<p>

Timmy walked in with his fairies. Which Jimmy still thought were holograms. "Why are you a dragon!? I thought i had messed something up!"

Jimmy wanted to slap him for that comment. He knew he was implying that this whole thing was his fault. "No i don't know what's going on. I woke up like this. Why do you have that symbol on your shoulder?"

Timmy noticed that Jimmy had it too."I don't know. I assume it means something."

Jimmy then turned to his friends. "Let's all go to my lab. Maybe i can scan us and see what's going on."

Timmy looked uncomfortable.

Jimmy shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry Timmy. It's not like it'll hurt. It's just a light."

Timmy still looked unsure but decided to go with it. "Alright. Let's go."

Carl then cut in. "Uh,Jimmy? You don't have hair anymore. How are you gonna get in?"

Jimmy realized that Carl was right. "Hm...maybe i could use a scale."

Cindy and Libby were wondering if they could Jimmy and Timmy to start fighting again.

Timmy looked at the two girls and glared. "I may not be that bright but i don't fighting is a good idea right now."

Everyone gawked at Timmy.

Timmy was confused. "Um,what are you guys staring at? What did i do?"

Jimmy walked over to Timmy and whispered in his ear. "Dude,i think you just read their minds."

Timmy jumped into the air. "WHAT!? Not again!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked embarrassed.

Cindy looked up at the red dragon. "Since when could you read minds?"

Timmy realized he was flying. He looked at his brown wings behind him. He then held them still and landed on the ground face-first.

Jimmy pulled him up. "I think we need to work on your landing."

Timmy wasn't amused but he decided to answer Cindy's question.

"Short answer,i started reading minds and it became...unpleasent. I thought we got rid of it though." he said as he threw a questioning look at his fairies.

Cosmo and Wanda just shrugged.

"I thought we did Timmy." Wanda said simply.

Libby then interrupted saying,"OK let's just get out of here before something else happens."

Everyone agreed and left. Timmy and Jimmy's friends went down the stairs first. They opened the front door and waited in front of Jimmy's clubhouse. However Timmy and Jimmy were still upstairs.

Jimmy had stopped before going down. When he came into the hall he began to feel a piercing pain in his stomach. He told Timmy to go but he had stopped as well. Jimmy was able to ignore the pain and went downstairs.

Timmy followed a few seconds later. "You feel it too?" Jimmy asked. Timmy answered.

"Yea...it feels like a burning pain in my stomach."

Jimmy wondered why he said "Burning". To him it felt like needles. Both dragons went outside and met up with the others. By this time the pain had become intense. Both dragons sat in the grass breathing hard.

Carl and Sheen walked over.

"You OK dude?" Sheen asked concerned.

Jimmy couldn't answer. Nither could Timmy to his fairies. Then a bright yellow light filled everyone's vision. When the light cleared,Jimmy was laying down in the grass. Timmy was still panting. Jimmy realized that the pain was gone. He stood up and looked around. The grass was sparking with electricity and a nearby tree was scorched. Jimmy's eyes were wide as he tried to process what just happened.

He then noticed Timmy squint his eyes and open his mouth. A huge burst of flames burst from his mouth and hit a group of trees. Timmy then collapsed onto the grass like Jimmy did. Their friends were in awe. Timmy then got up and looked really confused.

Jimmy then decided to break the silence. "Well...i guess we can breath Electricity and fire…"

Timmy looked at him with wide eyes. For a split second,Jimmy thought he saw that black marking flash and his eyes flash a difference color. He assumed he was imagining it. After all,he felt kinda dizzy. He then walked up to his scanner and yanked a scale from his chest. He held it up and it was accepted. Everyone was relieved. The door opened and the group went inside.

Jimmy ran over to his computer and started typing.

"Don't touch anything guys." he said as Carl and Sheen were about to touch something.

Timmy just sat next to Jimmy's chair.

"So what are you doing again?"

Jimmy looked at his dimensional friend and reminded him.

"I'm gonna can us to see if i can figure out why we transformed into Winged-Reptiles."

Timmy sweat dropped. Jimmy was using words he didn't understand again.

Jimmy wanted to bang his head on the keyboard.

"Winged-reptile means dragon dude."

Timmy understood but he kinda blushed in embarrassment. Luckily his scale color hid it. Jimmy then called Cindy over.

"Me and Timmy are gonna stand over there. Press that key to start the scan and don't touch anything else!"

Cindy gave him a look. "Yea...yea..i know."

Jimmy started walking over but Timmy didn't move.

"Dude get over here." Jimmy said.

Timmy shook his head. Jimmy walked behind him and pushed him using his head. Once they were both under the light,Cindy started the scan. Jimmy reminded Timmy to be still. Timmy guaranteed nothing. About 3 minutes later the scan had finished.

Jimmy walked over to his monitor and started looking over the data. The others walked over. Timmy flew above Jimmy's chair.

Jimmy read the data out loud. "I seem to have an increased amount of energy. I assume that created that electrical blast that i did earlier. Timmy seems to have a much higher body temperature. Creating that fire blast. It doesn't show us what could have us change like this and it also doesn't tell us why Timmy can suddenly read minds. However the scan also picked something else up."

Sheen looked at his friend. "What is it?"

Jimmy looked up at the screen. He looked...troubled.

"It's picked up another type of energy in Timmy and me. It...I'm not really sure how to describe it."

Then a huge explosion sounded outside. The group quickly ran outside to see what it was. Timmy ran alongside Jimmy. His eyes told Jimmy that he was worried about that "energy" that he had mentioned. Jimmy used his eyes to reassure him that's not gonna kill um.

A bunch of strange creatures were landing around Jimmy's backyard. They didn't look friendly. Timmy and Jimmy spread their wings out in front of their friends.

"Stay back you guys!" Jimmy yelled as he was tackled by one of the creatures.

Timmy went to go help him but he was tackled as well.

"Do you need us to help you Timmy?" Wanda asked worriedly.

Timmy didn't answer. He struggled under the creature. It resembled a goblin.

He felt the same burning in his stomach again. He snapped he blue eyes open and opened his mouth. Fire blasted the creature. It laid on the ground. It didn't move again.

Timmy was unsure about this. He didn't really want to kill them.

Jimmy ran past him with two more on his tail. Timmy started running over to help. As he did he felt his body get warmer. He ran faster and flames started surrounding him. He then opened his wings and flew right into the creatures. The creatures flew ten feet away and died. Timmy landed panting.

Jimmy saw that five more goblin creatures were heading right for him. He jumped and spread his wings hoping to get in front of him before he got hit.

He felt that piercing pain again but it was on his skin. He focused it knowing it was his electricity. He smacked onto the ground and a shock wave flew across the ground. It knocked the creatures away. They ran away.

Jimmy then collapsed onto the grass. He was exhausted. Timmy then did the same. Both boys were still conscious though. Their friends ran over. They had their jaws wide open.

Timmy and Jimmy looked at each other and started laughing slightly.

"You guys look ridiculous." Jimmy chuckled.

Timmy started laughing louder. The kids and fairies just laughed at each other. Just then another voice came from the trees.

"Well,i guess our friend was wrong. You guys sure don't act like normal kids."

Everyone looked at the trees and two more dragons came out. One was black with red eyes and the other was silver with the same eye color as Timmy. The silver one looked at the two dragons that were on the ground and ran over.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

Jimmy looked at the dragon. His voice sounded the similar to his own but he looked older,so did the other one. His voice was deeper though. Only by a pitch.

Timmy answered. "Yeah we're alright. Right Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded.

Cindy stepped out and got in the faces of the silver and black dragons.

"Who are you!? Why were you watching us?"

The black one looked at the silver one. The silver one then spoke up.

"I'm Pit. This is my brother Kasai. Were here to help you with this."

Cosmo and Wanda floated over. Wanda looked at the silver one.

"Your...Pit? Wait...were you two angels!?"

Pit and Kasai nodded but the Kasai questioned her.

"How do you know that?"

The others looked like they were gonna ask that question.

Jimmy then asked. "What are angels?"

Pit and Kasai were offended. Wanda floated over to the collapsed dragon.

"Angels protect humans from dangers. Similar to how we protect Timmy."

Jimmy still looked confused but decided not to press further.

Pit then looked at the pink-haired fairy. "How do you know my name?"

Kasai looked at the blonde girl. She was whispering something to the other girl. He twitched his ear and listened.

"Pit? That's dumb name. Kasai is kinda stupid too."

An anger point appeared on his head but he suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach.

Wanda was telling Pit how Skyworld and Fairy World were similar and they were connected. Of course this was said quietly so Jimmy and his friends wouldn't hear. Pit then felt a pain in his stomach too.

He looked at Kasai and saw him on the ground. He ran over but he stopped and collapsed too. Timmy and Jimmy recognized that. Both of them forced themselves to get up and ran over. They told both of them to just open their mouths.

Pit and Kasai gave them WTF looks. They then rose up on two legs and two different energies came out of their mouths. Pit unleashed a beam of bright light and Kasai unleashed a black fire. Pit and Kasai dropped to all fours and looked at each other.

Then Kasai looked really mad. "Damn it Morgan! I'm gonna get you for this!"

Pit covered his face with his tail.

Everyone else looked at each other.

"Who's Morgan?"

* * *

><p>Morgan flew for a long time. She knew Kasai blamed her but she didn't do anything! She had to find the two kids. She hoped Pit and Kasai found the two boys alright. She saw a sign that indicated that she was in Amity Park. She knew she had to stay hidden. The humans would freak if she was seen.<p>

She hated that she was stuck her dragon form. She started flying really fast but then she crashed into something.

"Ow! What the hell?" She opened her eyes and saw that she had crashed into another dragon.

This dragon was white and red with black horns. She found one of the teens! The other dragon had two kids on his back. Both looked about the same age.

"Who are you!?" the female asked.

Morgan didn't like this "Goth" girl's attitude. Danny and Tucker looked at the dragoness. Danny looked at her eyes. He saw so much in them. Mostly hate. He wondered if this was another ghost.

Morgan glared at Sam.

"I'm Morgan. I came here to help your friend there. Me and my friends are trying to help the ones that were turned into dragons. We also want to know why i can't change back like i usually can."

Danny's ears perked up. "Your a hybrid!?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Yea? So?"

She crossed her arms and flapped her wings quickly. Showing that she was agitated.

Tucker looked at her. "How can we trust you?"

Morgan shook her head.

"I know a lot about dragons. I might be the only one who can help you. Also we might wanna go before other humans see us."

Tucker and Sam were still unsure but Danny nodded. Then they introduced each other.

"Alright. Where do we go?" Danny asked.

Morgan was about to say that she needed to go get one more person but then,Wyverns started flying down and causing damage.

Four came and started assaulting Danny and Morgan. Danny quickly changed into his ghost form but his friends were knocked off his back. "Aw crud!" Danny yelled.

He tried to break free but the Wyverns had a strong hold on him.

"Don't worry Danny! I got them!" Morgan killed the Wyverns and dove down.

She caught Tucker and Sam and landed.

"You two stay down here. Danny and i will handle this."

Tucker then asked,"Who are they!?"

Morgan spread her wings and jumped into the air.

"My enemies…"

She saw Danny clawing a bunch of enemies. Morgan started doing the same. She tried using her many breaths but she couldn't get them to work. This worried her. As she flew past Danny she noticed something flash in his eyes.

Pain.

Morgan shouted in his direction.

"Are you alright?"

Danny looked over to answer but he couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He then reared his head back and shot a green blast from his mouth. When it hit one of the Wyverns,it dissolved it. Bones and all.

Tucker and Sam were horrified.

"What the heck!?" Danny yelled in surprise.

The pain had subsided. Morgan flew over. She looked just as shocked but gave him an explanation.

"You can use the Poison breath!"

Danny looked at her like she was insane. "The what!?"

Morgan shook her head.

"I'll explain later! Look out!"

About thirty minutes later,they had defeated them all. Danny and Morgan were exhausted.

Morgan knew she wasn't done yet though.

"Palutena can you hear me?"

Palutena responded saying that she could.

"Beam Danny and his friends to Skyworld. I'll fetch the last one."

Danny looked at Morgan once again like she was insane.

"Again. I'll explain later."

The three kids were beamed to Skyworld and Morgan slowly flew off to Tremorton.

* * *

><p>Morgan was barely awake. Half way through her trip,her stomach had started hurting her. She assumed it was her powers messing with her. Sometimes she couldn't control them and it would cause her to be in pain or it would cause her to get sick. She knew she needed to land.<p>

She reached Tremorton and landed behind the house of the dragoness she needed to meet. She started walking but the pain became so bad that it blinded her. She then saw more Wyverns surround her.

"Damn it…"

Was all she said before the fell over. She hadn't lost consciousness yet but she was too weak to move. The Wyverns started attacking the house and Morgan saw the blue dragoness fly out carrying three boys.

Two looked like teenagers and the other looked really young. Jenny landed in the backyard and saw the dragon collapsed and surrounded.

"Who's that!?" All three boys said at the same time.

Jenny spread her flame-like wings and her tail swished back and forth.

"Doesn't matter right now. We gotta help it!"

The wyverns then proceeded to attack Jenny. One clawed her shoulder where her marking was. When blood came out she started freaking out. She then felt a chill around her body.

She closed her eyes and lept into the air on instinct. Then she spread her wings out wide. Brad,Sheldon and Tuck saw what she did. She sent a wave of ice across the grass. Freezing and killing the creatures.

Jenny came down and was amazed.

"That was cool!" she said ignoring the terrible pun she just made.

Jenny and the three boys then walked over to the purple dragon. Brad studied her.

"This dragon looks like Spyro." Tucker agreed.

Jenny and Sheldon had no clue who Spyro was but ignored them.

Morgan could feel them around her. The pain started to subside and she stirred.

She opened her eyes and saw them. She got up and explained who she was.

Jenny was concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? You still look really pale."

Morgan nodded.

"Don't worry about me. So what's your names?"

Jenny and her friends told Morgan their names. Morgan smiled.

"Not bad names."

Morgan then talked to herself for a second and a beam of light came down on them. "Don't worry. Were not capturing you. You and the others are gonna be getting the answers you're looking for.."

The then disappeared.


	3. Answers and Powers

Jimmy,Timmy,and their friends where waiting in a huge temple in the sky. Timmy,Sheen and Libby thought it was really cool. Everyone else was either freaking out or just downright dumbfounded. Pit and Kasai were waiting on a higher part of the temple. Morgan was taking a long time.

Timmy called a question up to the angelic dragons. "What are we waiting for?"

Pit answered. "Our friend Morgan hasn't come back with the two other kids."

Right when he said that,Morgan walked in stumbling with two dragons and five kids behind her. Morgan flew up to where Pit and Kasai where as Danny and Jenny looked at each other. They then noticed the others. They had no idea what was going on. Morgan looked at Pit and Kasai and signaled them to go down.

Palutena then came in and got in front of the crowd of kids and dragons. "As you all can see. We have multiple transformations into dragons. Counting my three angels.

Danny and Jenny looked at each other.

"Angels? That dragoness over there is an angel?" Danny whispered to her.

Jenny looked surprised. "She came to get you too?"

Danny nodded.

"Why it's you all i don't know. As you can also see,you all bear a black marking."

The dragon kids looked at each other. They were all shocked to see that they all had the same marking. Their friends were just as surprised.

Palutena continued. "This symbol originally belonged only to Morgan. The purple dragoness who brought Danny and Jenny here. We brought you here so we can figure out what's going on. No need for alarm."

Jimmy looked at his wings like was trying to figure them out.

All the companions of the dragons were giving Morgan looks like it was her fault.

Morgan ignored it. "Palutena. There is something i must share with all the dragons in the room."

Palutena nodded and let Morgan come up. "Now,you all must have some basic knowledge of dragons. They have powers and they can fly. Me,Pit,and Kasai can help you all learn to do that. I'll teach you all how to use your elements and Pit and Kasai can teach flying."

Danny and Jenny both raised their paws at the same time and had the same question.

"What if we already know how to do that?"

Everyone looked at the two teens. Danny rolled his eyes while Jenny wasn't happy with being stared at.

"What? I've flown and used powers before. Apparently so has this guy." she said pointing to Danny.

Jimmy and Timmy sweatdropped. Everyone else did too. Morgan then answered the question.

"If you require assistance i will give it. If not it's fine. Just don't blow anything up."

Danny and Jenny did a sarcastic salute.

Everyone but Morgan chuckled at it. "Now anyone who needs assistance in their element or flying please come outside."

Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other and walked outside,following Morgan and the others. Danny and Jenny also looked at each other. Jenny decided to follow Morgan. She wanted to ask her some questions. Sam pushed Danny to go too.

He didn't want to but figured he'd rather go then argue with Sam. He flapped his wings and joined the others. The companions of the dragons all went with Palutena to supervise.

The seven dragons landed in a training ground. Well,five landed. Two ended up crashing. Pit and Kasai went to help Jimmy and Timmy up. Timmy had a bruise forming on his face. Jimmy had one of his claws break off.

"Dang...that hurts." Timmy said,rubbing his cheek.

Jimmy bit off the broken claw. "Ok,i admit it. I can't fly either."

Pit smiled. "No worries. Flying isn't easy."

Kasai helped Jimmy up. "We know that all too well."

When they all got to the training ground Morgan took center stage. "Alright who's first?"

Jimmy stepped forward. Morgan then studied Jimmy's dark blue eyes. Jimmy was unnerved but decided to just let her do it. Morgan then stepped back and explained herself to Jimmy.

"I'm a purple dragoness. I have the ability to use every element but most dragons only have one. With you and the others that doesn't seem to be the case. Jimmy you have the element of electricity. However you and the others have something called a "Dark Element."

Jimmy spoke up. "I did see that me and Timmy had some strange energy inside us."

Morgan nodded.

"That's your dark element. See,the normal elements are Fire,Ice,Electricity,Earth,and Light. The Dark Elements are Poison,Fear,Wind,Shadow,and Convexity."

Jimmy locked that information away. As did the others who were watching.

"I understand. What's my Dark Element then?" Jimmy asked.

Morgan looked ahead.

"We'll get to that. First let's focus on your Electricity."

Jimmy stopped her.

"About that. When me and Timmy used these elements...it hurt us. Like our stomachs burned or like needles were jabbing us."

"That happened to me too!" Jenny said.

Danny also confirmed that it happened to him.

Morgan had seen it. Pit and Kasai said it happend to them when they went to get Jimmy and Timmy. Morgan knew what they were talking about.

"Don't worry. It'll get easier over time. You weren't born dragons. So this new power is hard for you all to handle. It still happens to me on occasion." she said while looking at Jenny.

Jenny nodded knowing that's what happened to her before.

"Don't worry Jimmy. The more you do it. The less it'll hurt."

Jimmy nodded and walked up to the target. Morgan instructed him on what to do.

"First close your eyes and focus the energy inside you. Then open your mouth and unleash it like you're screaming!"

Jimmy did what she said and a huge blast of electricity stuck and destroyed the target. Jimmy went wide eyed again and smiled. This was really neat. It may be "Magic" but he could get around it.

"Now,for your dark Element. To find out what it is...we need you to attempt it."

Jimmy wasn't sure about that. He didn't really know if he had a "Dark side" to himself and he didn't really want to know.

"Again don't worry. Nothing will happen. You all have that black symbol like me. That shows darkness. As far as i know. We are the only ones to have this."

Danny now realized what he saw in Morgan's green eyes. Darkness. Now even Pit and Kasai looked unsure. They knew what "Dark sides" where. They really didn't have to go there. Jenny shifted uncomfortably. She had experience with this too.

Morgan had Jimmy stand in front of another target.

"Now. Think. I know you're good at that. Think about something that upsets you. Angers you. Frightens you."

Jimmy closed his eyes and thought of this. As he thought he began to growl. He bared his fangs. His black marking flashed. Something began to ooze from his mouth. He snapped open his eyes. They were now a venomous green. He shot a blob of poison at the target. Afterwards he relaxed. His marking stopped flashing and his eyes changed back to dark blue. He panted and spoke.

"Ok,what did i do?"

Morgan walked over and helped him up.

"Your dark element is poison. You and Danny share that element."

Jimmy gazed over to Danny who was giving him a thumbs up. Jenny was facepalming.

Jimmy laughed.

"Am i done?"

Morgan nodded.

"For now,yes."

Jimmy walked to the sidelines. Timmy walked up next. Morgan started talking again.

"Your element is Fire. Feel the heat course through your blood. Feel it in your heart. Your eyes might be blue but your spirit is fiery orange."

Timmy felt that burning feeling again but this time it didn't hurt. It felt good. He focused it into his mouth and opened it. He hit the mark.

"Yes!" he said joyfully.

Morgan now told him to think of things he feared and hated. Timmy did this. He didn't feel any energy but he felt an overwhelmingly big urge to scream. He opened his eyes which were now blood-red and opened his mouth and screamed.

When he did,red shockwaves smashed into the target and the noise was incredibly loud. Morgan confirmed that Timmy's dark element was Fear.

As she went down the line of dragons...Jenny's elements were Ice and Wind. Danny's were Poison and Ice. Pit had Light and Shadow. Kasai had Shadow and Fire.

Jenny's eyes had flashed yellow,Danny's had flashed red,both Pit and Kasai's eyes flashed purple,and when Morgan showed off one of her Dark Elements,her eyes flashed gray.

Morgan was pleased. They all had learned the basics. Morgan was finishing up when her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment. Kasai laughed.

"Learn to eat more then one thing a day Morgan."

Everyone laughed.

"Ah,shut up guys. Let's go back to the temple."

When they got back they all had dinner. Palutena didn't really know what to make so Morgan helped her decide. Dinner became Mac & Cheese and Corn. No one objected. Jenny kinda had to figure out how eating worked. Brad helped her with that.

Viridi joked about having the dragon kids eat from pet bowls. Not only did she get glares from Pit,Kasai,and Morgan but Jimmy really gave her a death glare. After dinner,the kids all went to entertain themselves while Palutena figured out where everyone was sleeping.

Morgan volunteered to sleep on the couch but she was told to sleep in her room. After about ten thirty the dragons all looked dead tired. None of their friends blamed them.

Jimmy,Sheen,and Carl were in one room. Brad,Sheldon,and Tuck had another room. Timmy,Tucker,Danny and Cosmo were in another room. Wanda,Cindy,Sam,Libby,and Jenny were all in Morgan's room.

Morgan had lots of extra bedding so that wasn't a problem. Everyone dispersed to their rooms and quickly fell asleep. Later that night,a creature came into the temple and headed for the bedrooms. It went for Timmy's room first.

It found Timmy and walked over to his sleeping body. His wings were wrapped around himself. The creature opened its jacket and pulled out a needle. It the jabbed the needle into Timmy's back. Emptying the sedative into his bloodstream. This of course woke him up.

He jolted up and glared at the creature. He started charging his fire breath but he became light headed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over unconscious. The creature then took a scale from Timmy and put it away.

It then left to find the other dragons. It found Jimmy and started to do the same thing again. However Jimmy heard it come in and when he saw the needle he knew what it was. He smacked the creature with his tail and tried to call out. The creature quickly recovered and held his muzzle shut. He injected another sedative into Jimmy and he fell asleep. He also had a scale taken. The others fell as well to it.

Jenny managed to make a sound before it was injected into her too but it only woke Morgan. It then covered Morgan's eyes and gave it to her too. She almost suffocated.

Scales were taken from both dragoness'.

Pit and Kasai didn't even wake up when the needle touched them. Danny twitched but he didn't wake up either. Once the creature had taken scales from them all...it left. Each dragon had a small trickle of blood seep from the puncture wound. It landed on their symbol.

* * *

><p>Oh,what's gonna happen next? Well i may or may not update tomorrow. Maybe i will if i decide to be nice X3<p> 


	4. Light's Fading Protection

Timmy opened his eyes. He noticed from the window in his room that it was still early. He felt really groggy. He then realized what happened!

"A creature came into my room! What did it do though?"

Timmy thought to himself for a bit.

"That's right! I felt a jab in my shoulder or back. It woke me up but then i felt dizzy and that's all i remember. I wonder what that was…"

Timmy looked to his roomates. He got up quietly. This was hard because he was a little wobbly on his four legs. Not only was he not skilled with walking on four legs but whatever made him pass out must have still been in his system.

He left the room and decided flying was probably a better idea. He flapped his wings and flew down the stairs. He then ended up crashing again.

"Darn it all!" he yelled.

He then stopped,hoping no one heard him. He headed toward the living room.

"I've been thinking of this since we got here. How do they have electricity here? I guess it could but magic but…"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

He looked to his right and saw that purple dragoness. She was laying on the couch with a can of Root Beer and a bag of Cheetos. She smiled at Timmy.

"Hi Timmy. Wanna come watch TV? I doubt anyone else will be up for a while."

Timmy blushed a little but decided it would be ok. He jumped onto the couch. Morgan moved so he'd have room.

Morgan then chuckled.

"I saw that blush Timmy. I'm not flirting. I'm just being nice."

Timmy looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not used to that admittitly. I mean people are nice to me but more often than not…"

Morgan stopped him.

"Trust me. I know exactly what you mean. I've seen the way people treat you. It's not just you either. Jimmy,Danny,Jenny...even Pit,Kasai,and me. We've been treated very poorly. You however i think have had the worst time."

Timmy shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. Sure i'm teased a bit…"

With that statment he ran his tougue over his teeth and sighed when he realized that he still had his overbite. Morgan smiled again.

"Hey Timmy. Look at me."

Timmy obeyed and looked at her. Morgan then opened her mouth and showed that she had an overbite too. Not as bad as Timmy's but still noticable. Timmy's tail swished.

"You have buck teeth too!?"

Morgan nodded.

"It's more common than you think Timmy."

Timmy's voice had a whine to it. "Then why does everyone pick on me for it!?"

Morgan looked into Timmy's blue eyes. She saw hidden sadness that was coming out.

"Timmy. People will pick on others just because it's fun."

Timmy then realized something.

"How do you know all this? You've lived here all your life haven't you?"

Morgan shook her head.

"No,i haven't. I only came to live here recently. I was human from birth."

Timmy's eyes widened.

"Really!? Wait,what were your parents like?"

Morgan let a tear escape from her eye at the mention on her parents.

"They were...mixed. My mother was wonderful and loving. My father was strict but still loving. My siblings were annoying but i still loved them."

Timmy grew worried.

"W...where are they now?" he asked.

Morgan was hesitant.

"I won't tell you why but they are dead. I lost them a couple months ago. Palutena found me and let me stay here."

Timmy had other questions. Like how Morgan got powers if she was human but he decided not to press her. She already seemed upset. Timmy looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

He may not know what it's like to lose a loved one but almost did. Many times he had almost lost his fairies. They were his real family. He loved Cosmo and Wanda. He didn't want to think about how sad his life would be without them.

He wondered if Morgan ever had faires.

"She wouldn't remember if she did,would she?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Morgan wrap one of her draconic wings around him.

"Timmy. You and Jimmy fought over Cindy's affection am i right? You pretended to be smart like Jimmy right?"

Timmy looked away. He was still ashamed of that.

"Don't be ashamed."

Timmy looked back at Morgan.

"You're not stupid Timmy. You were given fairies to help when your parents couldn't. Jimmy has parents who care but he's smart enough to know how to take care of himself."

"You only need to be yourself. You learn from your mistakes just as Jimmy does. You and Jimmy aren't that different. Technically,none of us are that different. People only treat us like we are because...their jealous."

Morgan looked to her left and saw that Timmy had fallen asleep again. He was smiling. Morgan's emerald eyes lit up. She continued watching TV until she fell asleep herself.

The sun began to rise as she did so.

"She's so kind. I just wonder why she has this "Dark" feel to her." he wondered as snuggled under Morgan's wing.

To him,she felt like a big sister.

Jimmy stirred from his bed on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes but had to close them again because of the light's glare. He looked around and saw that his roommates were gone.

"Aw man! How long was i asleep!?" he scrambled to get up but fell down again.

"What the heck? Why can't i stand?"

He tried again and he managed to stand but he felt woozy. He swayed back and forth as he tried to get the dizziness to ware off.

"Jeez,what i do last night? Get hit by a car?" he said to himself.

He then remembered what happened.

"Something came into the room and injected something into me. I didn't get a good look but it looked like a sedative. Weird."

He then waited until he could walk alright and he dashed out of the room. He then smacked into Danny.

"Whoops my bad."

Danny stood up.

"Nah,i wasn't looking. My vision has been blurred since i woke up."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"You too?"

Danny looked puzzled. "Why were you dizzy?"

Jimmy answered

"A creature came into the room i was sleeping in and injected me with some kind of sedative. I tried to fight it off but the drug knocked me out."

Danny looked at the floor in thought.

"Maybe that happened to me. Anyone else have that happen?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't know. I just woke up so i haven't asked anybody."

Danny seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Come on let's go downstairs."

As they went down the hall,Jenny then came out of her room,yawning.

"Oh,hey guys. What time is it?"

Danny shrugged.

"We don't know. We just got up. I assume you just got up too?"

Jenny nodded. "Something came in with a needle and knocked me out. I've felt dizzy since i opened my eyes."

Both boys were shocked.

"You too!?

The group of friends had been downstairs for hours. Libby,Tuck,Cosmo,and Tucker had gone home. They suggested it would be a good idea incase they needed to provide a cover for their friends should their parents come home or someone askes.

Well,It was Tucker and Libby's idea. Cosmo and Tuck just volunteered to go. Everyone else stayed. They were gathered in a room to meet up. Palutena had expressed concern about the fact that their dragon friends hadn't come down yet.

"They were unusually tired last night." Sheldon said,offering an explanation.

Cindy then chimed in saying

"That purple dragoness did say that since Jimmy and the others weren't born dragons that there would be a strain to contain their new powers."

Everyone seemed to accept this. Viridi came running in laughing.

"Guys! Come to the living room! This is too funny!"

Everyone was confused at Viridi's antics but they all decided to see what was so funny. They followed Viridi into the living room. Wanda and Palutena thought that the scene before them was adorable. Everyone else was laughing.

The sight of Morgan and Timmy asleep on the couch was interesting. Wanda wasn't pleased at the laughing.

"Oh stop it. It's adorable. I don't see a reason why you should all be laughing."

Everyone stopped but Sam and Brad just kept laughing. Wanda glared at the two.

"Oh come on. I doubt that's why their snuggling."

Morgan opened her eyes slowly and when she saw the crowd she fell off the couch in shock. This also woke up Timmy. Morgan and Timmy were blushing like and Morgan were stuttering when they tried to explain themselves.

Everyone started laughing again. Wanda and Palutena were annoyed. Morgan's eyes burned.

"What are you all laughing at!? Yes, me and Timmy were snuggling! You got a problem with that!?"

Timmy was a little scared. He didn't like that Cindy and the others were laughing at him. Morgan saw the look on his face. She glared at Cindy. Then she walked up to her and knocked her feet out from beneath her using her tail.

She then growled in her face.

"Leave him alone."

She walked away from her and glared at the others.

"That goes for all of you! If you have nothing nice to say,don't say it!"

Everyone was silent,including Timmy. No one had ever stood up for him like that. Cindy grew angry. She was not going to let this upstart tell her what to do! She began to stomp over to her and was ready to kick her hard.

Then a yellow blur fell down in front of her. She ended up staring straight at Jimmy.

"Come on Cin. It just isn't worth getting angry about it.." he said.

This calmed her down.

"Thanks Jimmy." Morgan said with a smile.

Jimmy smiled back. "No problem."

Danny and Jenny then came down as well. Pit and Kasai then appeared from another stairway.

"Hey guys wassup?" Pit asked with his eyelids half closed.

Sam also noticed that Jimmy and Danny looked groggy too.

"Are you guys ok?"

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "Yea i think so. Just tired."

A huge crash sounded outside. Jenny was so freaked out that she accidently let an ice blast loose.

"What the heck was that!?"

"Watch it!" Jimmy said as he barely got out of the way.

"Whoops,Sorry Jimmy. My bad."

Kasai looked out the window.

"Something is attacking the temple!"

"WHAT!?" Morgan yelled.

Timmy flung himself into the air. "Come on guys! We gotta stop them!"

Palutena and Viridi stayed in the Temple while everyone else went outside to stop whatever was attacking the temple. Morgan told her plan to the humans.

"All of you stay back and use the weapons that Pit and Kasai provided." At first,the human friends looked like they wanted to argue but their pals assured them that it would be ok.

"If you say so Jen. Were here if you need us!"

Brad had grabbed the Crusader Blade.

Sheldon grabbed the Aurum Palm

Sam grabbed the Wolf Claws

Wanda used her wand.

Cindy used the Viper Blade

Sheen and Carl just ran and hid.

The dragons smiled at their friend's enthusiasm. The creatures began attacking the dragons.

Danny lured a bunch of them over to a cliff and froze them as the jumped at him. He then knocked them off Skyworld. A few more tackled him and he burned them with his venom.

Jenny swung her wings at the creatures and stunned them. She took this opportunity to test out her ice powers. She focused her energy like Morgan said. Suddenly two giant ice spikes came from the ground and impaled the creatures. Then the ice vanished. Jenny was impressed. She could some pretty neat stuff. She began striking other enemies with her tail and ramming them.

Timmy started dashing and he found himself covered in fire as he rammed into various enemies. Timmy then rose into the air and let loose a huge fire blast onto the ground.

"Yea! Man this is cool!" Timmy yelled as he flapped his brown wings.

Jimmy groaned at the terrible pun.

Pit and Kasai flew by as he continued to torch more of the creatures.

"Come on bro! Let's show these jerks not to mess with Skyworld!"

Kasai grinned showing his fangs. "You bet!"

He inhaled and unleashed a shadow blast into the creatures that could fly.

Pit flew up to the sun,creating a shadow on the others. Pit felt the warmth and grinned. He opened his mouth and a beam of pure light shot upwards. It came down as various balls of light that struck down most of the flying enemies. More creatures kept appearing.

Morgan was surrounded but Jimmy came to her rescue. As he was flying down he told Morgan to breath ice on the ground and melt it using her fire. Morgan knew what he was thinking. She did what he told her and he shot lightning at the ground.

Water conducted the electricity and it zapped all the enemies around them.

"Thanks Jimmy. Those things are creepy aren't they?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Some aliens i know look creepier."

Morgan did not want to know what he meant by that.

"Yah! Take this you stupid bat...things!" Timmy said as he clawed at some more enemies.

Jenny screamed as six more chased her. Some shots were fired by the human kids but they weren't helping much. Morgan called her friends to get together.

Danny whispered in Morgan's ear. "What do we do?"

Pit was freaking out. "Were surrounded!"

Morgan kept her voice down.

"I have an idea. We need to use our furys."

Jenny leaned in. "Furys? What are those?"

Morgan's breathing picked up. "It's a powerful attack that uses a lot of power."

That sounded familiar to Danny.

Kasai saw as the creatures came closer. "Um,whatever it is i think we should do it now…"

Morgan looked scared. "I don't know if we should…"

Timmy gave Morgan an encouraging look. "We can do it Morgan. Don't worry."

Morgan's fear was still evident in her green eyes but it then turned to determination.

"Alright everyone. Gather your power and unleash all of it in one blast."

All the dragons rose into the air and summoned their power. Sam wondered what they were doing.

"Um,what are Danny and the others doing?" Carl and Sheen had no clue while Cindy had growing worry. They watched as their best friends started sparkling with energy. Once again though,they all felt intense pain as they rose up. Their hearts began beating faster and faster.

Even Morgan felt it. Her heart beat faster. She felt terrified. She wasn't able to tell them that doing this was really risky. Something told her that they already knew that though.

All seven dragons opened their glowing eyes and unleashed their furys.

Timmy's eyes glowed a fiery orange and flaming meteors came crashing down.

Jimmy's eyes glowed bright yellow and lightning struck the ground repeatedly.

Danny's eyes glowed a venomous green and transparent beasts came to attack the creature's at Danny's will.

Jenny's eyes glowed an icy blue and hail pounded down from the sky.

Pit's eyes glowed a bright white. Multiple beams of light struck the ground as light waves flowed from beneath him.

Kasai's eyes glowed blood red. Enemies around him fell to his will and attacked each other.

Morgan's eyes glowed pupiless purple and she let a huge purple beam loose from her mouth.

This wiped out every enemy. Thier friends were both amazed and horrified at the same time. Wanda had protected them using the magic from her wand.

"What power. How could that come from my Timmy?"

Carl looked like he wanted to curl up and cry. "I never knew Jimmy could be so…"

Sheen finished. "Freaky looking."

Sam had seen Danny do stuff like this before but...she thought he looked so scary when he did it.

Brad and Sheldon were dumbfounded. They couldn't believe their own eyes.

Palutena was watching from her mirror pool and they had their jaws on the floor. When the smoke cleared,the seven dragons landed on the ground. Thier friends rushed up to them.

Wanda was horrified. Timmy's eyes...they were blue but...he had no irises. None of the dragons did. The dragons looked at their friends and gave them each a weak smile.

Then they collapsed.

Palutena came rushing out. She crouched down next to Pit. She then checked the rest of the kids. Their hearts were still beating. It was slower than it should have been however. Palutena had all seven kids brought in.

What they didn't know is that they were being watched.

The creature who invaded the temple the night before came in.

"Master...i got what you requested."

The "Master" walked over and accepted what the creature brought. The scales of the seven kids. He laid them on an alter.

"Excellent. The kids fell for the bait. Thier too weak to keep their darkness locked away now."

He used his powers to create pure darkness in his paw. He then let it drip onto each scale. Turning them each a different color.

One red,

One orange,

One silver,

Three black,

and one dark gray.

The image behind him showed Pit,Kasai,Morgan,Timmy,Jimmy,Jenny,and Jenny growling and baring their fangs as they slept.

* * *

><p>Uh oh...poor guys. Anyway! Hoped you enjoyed! R&amp;R PLZ!<p> 


End file.
